The one where Rachel goes after Joey
by Elenathefanficlover
Summary: Takes place in 'The one with Ross' new girlfriend. Instead of Rachel going to Paulo, Joey goes after her. Warning: Smut.


**The one where Joey goes after Rachel**

Disclaimer: Friends does sadly not belong to me If it did Joey and Rachel definitely would have ended up together.

Joey quickly followed Rachel downstairs. 'Hey Rach.. Wait up!' Instead of waiting she walked even quicker. 'Rach, come on, wait!' Joey walked quicker and she began to run. 'Rach!' He was running now too and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with these beautiful, big, blue, sad eyes. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

'It's just so stupid' she said. 'I never even saw him like that until Chandler mentioned that crystal duck!'

He nodded and frowned. 'I know' he murmured. 'Stupid Chandler'

He let her cry in his arms. Eventually she stopped. 'Do you want to go back to the apartment?' he asked. She shook her head. 'No.. I'd actually really like.. a drink.'

He chuckled 'alcohol is always the answer. All right let's find a bar.'

After ten minutes of walking they found a bar.

Rachel demanded Joey took shots with her. He tried to drink at least half as less as she was, someone should stay sober enough to keep an eye on her but she wouldn't have it. 'Joeeeeeeeeeyy, if you aren't here to drink than you should go hoooooome.' So at the end of the evening they were both wasted.

'Did you know that I had a little crush on you when I first met you?' She giggled. Joey smiled 'Yeah.. I did actually. Monica told me.' Rachel raised one eyebrow. 'She did now did she... So why didn't you act on it?' Joey frowned. 'Because Monica made me promise I wouldn't and you know what Monica's like.' Rachel screamed 'oh my god, how dare she?! It's my life! Wait.. What would have happened if Monica hadn't said anything?' I had to think about that. And thinking wasn't my strongest point right now. 'Well we probably would have dated and you would have had the best sex in your life.' He chuckled and then he looked sad.

'But that might have ruined our friendship and we wouldn't be sitting here like this right now.'

Rachel raised one eyebrow. 'Why?!'

'Well you know with me being a womanizer and all.. It would have been very awkward after we slept together.'

'Who says it had to be? Couldn't we have this one great night?'

'No, that would be wrong.'

'Why?'

Joey honestly couldn't remember anymore. Vaguely he knew it had something to do with Ross. But Ross had a Julie. And his Julie made him happy. Why can't he have a Rachel for just one night? Ross has a Julie for every night from now on. He looked at her. She was so pretty and by far the prettiest of all three girls. And he knew her the shortest so their friendship would barely be ruined. Besides, he hadn't had sex in a month. he was going stir crazy over here. While he was still deciding whether he would go for it, Rachel suddenly kissed him. And damn, could she kiss. While she was kissing him her boobs touched his chest and he got extremely aroused.

Joey doesn't know how but eventually they made it to his apartment. He does know there was a lot of kissing involved. When they stood kissing in the living room he was unsure what to do. This was still Rachel. Maybe she just wanted to kiss and this was it. He stopped kissing her and asked 'do you want to?' pointing to his bedroom. She looked at him and bit her lip. 'You don't even know half how much.'

'Are you sure?' he asked with a very, very husky voice.

She didn't answer instead she kissed him again.

That was all the self-control in him that he had. He was so fucking aroused. He led her to my bedroom.

Rachel wore a dress. Joey started to unzip it. Damn she was so hot. Apparently she didn't wear a bra under this dress. He laid her down on my bed and started sucking on her left breast.

'Oh my god.. Joey!' She said in a husky voice. Her reaction went straight to his cock that began to be painfully hard. He really, really needed the release but this was Rachel. This was only going to be one night and he wanted her to never forget him.

His other hand massaged her other breast. He kept doing this for a while changing between breasts until she started begging. 'Joey.. Please!'

He smiled and traveled southward with his tongue. She still had her panties on and he stroked her clit through the material. She moaned.

'Oh my god, you are so wet already.' He grinned. She started begging again and he took off her panties. He pushed one finger in her slick wet vagina. 'Aaaahh' she was actually screaming. He put another one in and starts licking her clit. Apparently she was already far along because she clenched around his finger within seconds and comes screaming on his hand. 'Joey I need you inside me.. NOW!'

He immediately got rid of his clothing. He kissed her and then he finally entered her. Oh my god, she feels so good.

'Oh my god.. Rachel, you're so fucking tight.' He opens his eyes and looks at Rachel. She is so beautiful. And she feels so perfect. He slowly starts moving. 'Please go harder' she begs. He barely has any self-control so he obeys. He really tries his hardest not to come but it's so fucking hard. He tries to go slowly again but when Rachel gets all aroused he can hardly contain myself.

He put his fingers between them and rubs her clit. He feels her tighten around him because she is coming and he can't contain himself any longer. With one last scream 'Rachel!' he comes and he swears he can see stars.


End file.
